As we know, the problem of counterfeiting could happen in any country. It is human nature for some individuals to seek gains through crimes. Hence, many attempts have been developed to prevent counterfeiting, but none of them are satisfactory in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of discriminating an article which may make the article be able to be discriminating from the counterfeited one.